


Operation Gravy Train

by orphan_account



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea stared off the edge of the plateau over the endless expanse, the violent thunderstorm mutilating the soft earth around her and the plains below. A mudslide emerging from behind her barely missed her and poured into the land below. She did not budge. Instead, looked god in the eyes and let out a primal scream, powered by hatred and longing.</p><p>"WHY HAVEN'T YEW AND MAGNOLIA DONE IT YET???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Gravy Train

Yewnolia chapter 1:

Edea stared off the edge of the plateau over the endless expanse, the violent thunderstorm mutilating the soft earth around her and the plains below. A mudslide emerging from behind her barely missed her and poured into the land below. She did not budge. Instead, looked god in the eyes and let out a primal scream, powered by hatred and longing.

"WHY HAVEN'T YEW AND MAGNOLIA DONE IT YET???"

\-----------------------------------------

Edea just came back from her evening jog. It was a habit she formed to release the stress she buids up every day from Yew and Magnolia not having sex. Every time she comes back into the cottage, there is a brief, glorious moment when she isn't quite sure what she'll see when she enters. Maybe, just maybe, Magnolia would be pouring gravy all over Yew's naked body as he pleasures himself, moaning sensually. But no, they're always doing something adorable and not at all sexual. This time it was a particularly loud adorable thing, which just made it worse.

You see, there was another festival in Hartschild. Edea decided it was best to leave them alone for a while, but when she finally got back to them they had gotten fixated on some game they bought on impulse. It was weird board game about two armies trying to fight each other, but it was so needlessly complex Edea couldn't even begin understand it when they tried to explain it. There was a board as big as her, about 80 different pieces, and it took about 5 hours to play. Chess was bad enough, but this thing was something else.

Well, needless to say, they haven't been doing anything but play that game. ALL. WEEK. Without end. It was so obnoxiously cute she had to hold herself back from setting them and the game on fire. The worst part was how they would be so overdramatic about everything. They gave their armies backstories, called out all their attacks, and wouldn't shut up about going for their "coup de gravy" whenever they were about to make a comeback. The worst part is that they decided that their two strongest units were forbidden lovers, and when they battled, even though it only took 1 or 2 turns, they acted the whole thing out themselves and turned it into a 3 hour drama. A love drama. Acted out by them. Who weren't romantically involved. And had yet to see each other naked.

Someone needed to drive a stake through Edea's chest STAT. She couldn't take much more of this. 

Yew and Magnolia weren't going to have sex on their own, that was for sure. They were both too nervous to confess to each other. Something had to be done, and she needed help. She pulled Tiz outside, since he was the only one she could confide in.

"Tiz, this is urgent."

"What is it, Edea?"

"Yew and Magnolia still haven't had sex."

"Are you saying that you don't think they're making enough noise as is?"

"No, you don't get it. They're perfect for each other, right?"

"I've noticed."

"Well, it's bothering me that they haven't done anything about it yet."

"Let them take their time."

"They have. Now they need to take their time shoving various objects up Magnolia's butt as Yew whispers sweet nothings into her ear"

"Edea I'm going back inside I have food on the stove"

"NO WAIT-"

"Look, Edea, I agree that those two need to get the courage to admit their feelings to each other. If you want to help them with that, I'm willing to help too. Later. When we've both had some sleep. It's been a long day, and right now I just want to cook dinner, get some peace and quiet, and then go to bed. You should get some sleep to."

"But you're on board?"

Tiz stood there a minute, contemplating the possible ramifications of his response. He decided the happiness of Yew, Magnolia, and Edea was worth a bit of hassle in the long run, and he wanted to see them together too. Not to mention edea probably wasn't going to let him sleep until he agreed.

"Yeah, sure".

Tiz would later come to regret this decision.

"Thanks, Tiz! Okay, Operation Gravy Train-"

"Edea no-"

"-is leaving the station!"


End file.
